Mind Games
by SongForThePainter
Summary: Their last year of Hogwarts and Death Eaters have taken over the castle. And they are after one thing. Hermiones virtue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mind Games

"Run!" she heard Harry cry out as the windows of the Great Hall shattered all around them. It was their last year and the feast had just begun when a darkness washed over the room. She looked across the table at Harry, clenching his head as if in blinding pain. She whipped her head to the side to lock eyes with Ron before they both bolted up from the table, the windows shattering only seconds later.

"Get out of here!" Harry screamed again, readying his wand as death eaters swarmed in through the cleared out windows.

Ron squeezed her hand before rushing to Harry's side, the two back to back with their wands drawn.

She looked past the sea of students as they panicked and fled through the door. "I'll make sure everyone gets out safely." Hermione yelled to her friends before pushing past her classmates in an attempt to get to the door. The only way to get everyone secured in one safe haven of the castle was to control the chaos. She made it to the entrance of the Great Hall, watching as people shoved each other to be the first one out.

"Calm down everyone!" she bellowed, shooting her wand in the air as a red spark ignited from it.

"Fred, George." she addressed as the two fought their way to stand beside her. "Take them all. You know where to go." she ordered, breathing a sigh of relief as they quickly took the lead and guided the crowd out of the Hall and up the spiral stairs in as much order as could be expected.

"Hermione, you have to find Ginny and Luna!" Harry yelled as she snapped her head to the side to follow his voice. "And you have to get out! They are here for you, not me! Run!" he insisted, shooting down a Death Eater then had turned on its heels to head in her direction.

"I love you both!" she cried out, turning back towards the doors to find her friends, paralyzing a death eater then managed to appear in front of her path.

"If you think you are going to stay alive by stunning your attackers, you are a bloody fool." a calm voice said from the top of the stair case. She kept her body steady as she raised her wand towards the voice, her mouth opening just barely when her eyes locked on Draco Malfoy, his body dressed in a dark cloak with the hood over his blond locks, a chunk falling over the side of his face making only one of his icy blue eyes visible to her. He leaned against the banister as he twirled his wand between his fingers, looking down at her from the higher level with a smirk across his lips.

"Stunning is all I can do right now. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit too busy to worry about technicalities. Now move out of my way, Malfoy." she snapped, keeping her wand trained on him, ready to strike him down the moment he made a move towards her as she raced up the stairs.

"Stunning is all you will every be able to do." he said, his eyes narrowing as he stepped in front of her at the stop of the steps, blocking the path she desperately needed to be on to find her friends.

"Want to find out just how affective stunning spells can be?" she threatened, jabbing her wand against his chest as she stood toe to toe with him, staring into his eyes from under his hood.

"Even now, with witches and wizards storming the castle in search of you. " he chuckled with disbelief, hardening his body so she couldn't shove him out of the way. That didn't stop her from trying. She slammed her palm against his chest, attempting to move him so she could run but he didn't budge. He pocketed his wand and grabbed her wrist to stop her failed shoving attemps, his other hand slamming down hard on her hip, holding her in place.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." she said, anger flaming in her dark eyes as her wand clattered to the stone floor. She struggled against his grip but he only held her tighter, ignoring her protests as he spoke again.

"Even with death eaters, placing bets this very moment with one another on who shall have you first." he laughed dryly again. "Even now, as they outnumber your precious protectors by the dozen." he continued, moving his from her waist across her back until his arm was snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He kept her wrist tight in his grasp, holding it between them as he leaned in to speak soft enough so only she could hear as her eyes grew darker by the second.

"Even no, while they tell one another just feet away from where we stand how they will have you. How they will _ruin you_" he enunciated, disgust in his voice at his own words. "Even now, while they fight your friends to get to you-" he corrected himself with a shake of his head, his eyes locking on the Great Hall doors that would be broken through any moment. Your virtue, your life, your innocence at risk and you still can't kill." he snapped his eyes back to hers as she pulled her over to the side of a pillar that stood beside the landing at the top of the stairs. The second they moved was the moment the doors flew open and she heard Rons voice muffled from inside.

"_Don't you dare touch her!" _she barely heard him, but his words reached her just enough.

She fought against her captor frantically, pushing on his chest with no avail.

"If you think that makes me weak, then so be it. Now let me go." she spoke firmly, her jaw tight as he pulled her back further into the darkened hall. He pressed her back against the stone wall, light completely absent from the hall where they stood as she watched his head tilt to the side, straining to hear what was happening below. She took the few moments his stare had diverted from her to take in his appearance for the first time. His chest and arms were hard with muscle, that much clear as day as he trapped her within them. His face was what shocked her the most. His usual cocky smirk and cold eyes were gone, looking to have been replaced with a light in his irises that shone a brighter blue then she had ever remembered seeing in them all the years they studied together. And his lips weren't pressed into a thin line of disinterest. They were full and she could tell he was biting the inside of his mouth as he listened with all his senses.

"I do think it makes you weak you bloody idiot." he finally spoke, anger in his voice as footsteps echoed down the hall, growing louder by the second. "But you are weak in ways that do not matter. Because what makes you weak to me-" he grabbed her face in his hands." to _them." _he stressed, gripping her hips and pushing her into the potions classroom silently as they listened to the footsteps pass them by and echo further down the hall; away from them.

"What makes you weak to us is what makes you so fucking _good._" he said, his jaw straight as he kept his words steady, more footsteps passing down the hall, taking no interest in the dark classroom where they hid in the shadows.

"It's what makes you hate me." she corrected him, her voice a soft whisper as she stopped her struggle against him when he dropped his tight hold on her wrist and let it fall to her side.

"_I found the mudbloods wand!" _they heard from outside as heavy steps stopped in front of the door they hid behind.

Hermione let the surprise show in her eyes as she looked Draco up and down, shocked at his actions. He moved his hands higher from her hips up to the sides of the flat stomach, pushing her further into the classroom, against the supply closet door in the far corner as he pressed his finger to his lips.

"_I get to have her first, you git. Move out of my way!" _another voice said from the hall, fading as the death eater ran past the room.

Hermiones eyes narrowed in confusion and surprise, never realizing this was part of the plan to destroy the Light.

"I told you." Draco whispered from above her, his eyes looking down at the top of her head before she raised it to look up at him, her eyes almost completely black now as her dark hair fell in loose waves over her shoulder, framing her face.

"So what's the plan then?" she asked, her body shaking from the coldness in the room. Or from her nerves, she wasn't quite sure. "You want to win the race? Have me first, is that it?" she asked, putting her hands to his chest as an ineffective barrier.

"You said that you think your goodness, your light, makes me hate you." he said, ignoring her question. "And you're right. It does. But it also makes it impossible for me to watch them strip you of everything I've grown to hate about you the last 7 years of my life. So don't get me wrong, Granger." he explained, running his hands up her stomach until his thumb brushed the bottom of her breast before he pushed her cloak from her shoulders all together. "I do hate you."

Tears shined across her dark eyes as she felt the cold air hit her bare arms as she stood in a pair of tight muggle jeans and a dark red tshirt. She blinked them back before they could fall down her cheeks as his hands moved back to her hips, pressing her harder against the wall beside the storage closet now.

"But I also promised Weasel and Golden Boy Potter that I would keep your innocence in tact." he explained, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek as her eyes widened in surprise.

"They knew you aren't a death eater?" she asked, looking down at his covered arm.

"Oh, I am." he smirked, raising his arm in front of her and pushing the sleeve back, revealing the dark mark without shame. "But I do whatever I want no matter what side I may be one. You should know that." he said, brushing her hair away from her face gently.

"Whatever innocence they all seem to think I have, I don't. So thanks but I can take care of myself." she said firmly, shooing his hand away and slidding to the side against the wall, away from him.

"Not a virgin as everyone seems to think, eh Granger?" he smiled darkly, pushing his hair back and letting the hood fall away from his face.

"Hardly." she said, rolling her eyes as she walked backwards towards the door, her eyes never leaving his, wary of him more then ever before.

"Well, if you wish to be raped then by all means, roll the dice you clever witch." he said, flinging his hand towards the door as he leaned against the wall.

"But you might be interested in knowing that the friends you seek to find are already in my custody." he said, stopping her feet immediately.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, her steps moving back towards him without her intention.

"I mean, Loony and the red headed girl are already right here." he smiled as she crossed the room to stand back in front of him, their toes touching on the stone floor.

"You're lying." she whispered in disbelief, ignoring the sounds of explosions and screams coming from the higher levels of the castle through the ceiling above them.

"Surprisingly, no." he said, reaching across the wall to grab the storage closet doorknob. "I told you, I do what I want. And what I want." he started, swinging the door open to reveal her two classmates huddled in the corner. "Is to get the fuck out of here." he said, looking towards the door expecting her to run though it to hug her friends.

And then something happened that has happened only a handful of times in his life. Draco Malfoy was caught off guard as he felt the Gryffindor throw her arms around his neck, her chest slamming against his as she stood up on her tippy toes.

"Thank you." she breathed against his ear before her lips pressed against his neck just barely.

**Review Please 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It Seems You Are Still No Better Then Them 

"We have to get out of here. They have taken over the castle." Hermione directed, taking a hand of both her friends and pulling them from the cupboard.

"What do they want from us?" Ginny asked, her shoulders tight as more footsteps stormed the halls.

"Well, if you don't mind me stepping in." Draco started, walking over to the teachers front desk. He started setting multiple vials up near the small cauldron, examining the ingredients casually before tossing them in without thought.

"Word around the Dark Lords long table is that each of you hold something important to your little band of do-gooders." he explained lightly, bringing his hood back up over his head as he poured in a small vial of green liquid, a muffled pop coming from the cauldron. He smirked with a huff at the potions response, stirring it slowly.

"The blonde one here." he said, gesturing to Loony, who stared back at him with bright hopeful eyes. "Is Longbottoms little girlfriend, who has recently shown that he is a threat, surprising to everyone I'm sure." Draco continued, earning a shrug of agreement from all three girls causing him to smirk at their admittance.

"And the little red haired girl." cocking his chin towards Ginny. "Is Weasels little sister and of course Potters one true love." he said as if the words were going to make him vomit. Hermione smiled at her friends with reassurance before she stalked over to the potions table and took the spoon from Malfoys hands, stirring the potion at the same pace he had been moments ago.

He looked over at her briefly before turning to grab one last ingredient. He dropped what seemed to be a small bowl of lions hair before the potion turned a bright shade of blue, sparks igniting inside the cauldron and static clinging to the sides.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, putting down the spoon and grabbing a handful of clear vials from the cupboards above them.

"And you, Granger." he said, ignoring her question. "You are the brains of the little gang of Gryffindors and surprise surprise, the biggest threat to the Dark Lord of them all." he finished, pushing her aside carefully and taking the vials from her hands.

"I'll do this. One drop gets on you and you'll be out for days." he whispered, pouring the potion into about half a dozen vials before handing them out to the girls.

"I assume you are all without wands so you take these." he said, pressing three potions into Luna and Ginny's hands.

"What about Hermione?" Luna asked, worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine, Luna." she assured her with a small before looking at Draco with a less friendly glare. "Not that he seems to be worried.

"Oh, sod off Granger. I know you have mastered wandless magic, despite how incredibly forbidden it is for someone of your age." he shot back, taking his own wand from his pocket and cracking it in two before dropping the pieces to the floor.

"Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed in a hushed tone. "What is wrong with you. Now you're defenseless."

"Sweet of you to be concerned but I have also mastered wandless magic far beyond my years so I will be more then able to handle myself. Also this way, they will see that my wand has been broken and think that I have been compromised. They wont look for me."

"I thought you were on their side." Hermione asked, still wary of the wizard who moments ago saved her life.

"I told you." he said, walking towards the exit. "I do what I want, no matter the _team_." he said, opening the door and leading the witches out of it, killing only a few death eaters then saw their escape.

"So you are what all the fuss is about?" a eerie voice called from Hermiones side as she threw her palm up in defense, her friends falling behind her, wands pointed at the man.

"Yes, quite pathetic, don't you think?" Draco chimed in, stepping casually to Hermiones side, his hands at his sides without fear.

"Mister Malfoy." The death eater greeted, dropping his wand and bowing in front of them, Hermiones eyes flashing back to the door only a few feet away that held their escape.

"Luna, Ginny, go. We will be right behind you." Hermione said firmly, gratefully at their compliance as they slowly stepped backwards until their backs hit the threshold. Ginny threw the doors wide open before grabbing Luna's hand and running to the courtyard less then half a mile away.

"You found the mudblood girl." The man said with envy in his voice. "I take it you want a go at her first?" he pushed his hood down, a stupid grin playing across his face as Hermione took a precautionary step away from him., her hand still out and ready to fight back.

"Yes, Hendrix. I found her so I am to take her for myself." Draco said with a smirk, turning the the side and running his fingers down Hermiones chest. The heat of his touch burned her through her thin tshirt as she contained the shiver that hit her spine, biting her bottom lip to keep herself steady and collected.

"Enough of this." Hermione muttered, waving her hand swiftly towards the older man, knocking him back into the staircase, his body falling lifelessly to the ground.

"Well done, Granger." Draco said with a dry laughed, pushing her shoulders roughly, urging her out the front door.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy." she yelled as they bolted across the schools front lawn and headed towards the forbidden forest. "Do you like scaring me or are you really trying to have me first, as they so eloquently put it." she asked, leaning against a large tree trunk with exhaustion as they made it to their destination. The sky was pitch black, the only light coming from the full moon overhead, illuminating only what was within a few feet of site.

"I am many things, mudblood." he snapped, his jaw tight with anger at her words as he stepped up to her, pressing her harder against the tree, his face inches from hers. "But I am _not _a bloody rapist."

"Why the hell did you help us back there?" her words were shaky; hands on her knees as she took a handful of deep breaths.

"Are you complaining? I can take you back to the castle if you like." he snapped, looking around the forest cautiously before sliding down the length of a large willow tree a few paces from her.

"That's not what I said." she snapped right back, a small smirk appearing across Dracos lips at her quick wit.

"I did what I felt like doing. If my interests had conflicted with your well being, I would've let those animals destroy you, as well as your innocence. Do not confuse my selfish intentions with compassion, Granger." he assured her, his voice firm as his eyes pierced her own.

"Of course not. The thought that you had compassion never crossed my mind, I can assure you of that." she said, rolling her eyes to herself as she felt her breathing return to normal, standing up right in front of him.

"And I am hardly innocent but I appreciate your help none the less." she said honestly, looking down at him as he sat on the ground against the large tree. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly before pushing up from the cold earth to stand, nearly knocking the petite witch over in the process.

"You _are _innocent, Granger. The pure definition if we are being honest. Your virginity may have been what they were after but far worse would've happened to you. So I suggest you run while you have a fighting chance." he said sternly, stepping up toe to toe with the confident witch. Her brown eyes narrowed with fearlessness as she stood her ground as he move closer to her, her back barely an inch from slamming into the base of a tree if she let him intimidate her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy." she said with disgust in her voice. "Or your family of Death Eaters."

"That damn Gryffindor courage is going to get you killed one of these days. It's more like pigheadedness if you ask me." he replied with a grin, reaching out his hand to hover to the side of her face.

Hermione was sure he was going to strike her, holding her body still as not to give him any satisfaction of her fear towards him.

"And you shouldn't be afraid of me. But my family that you speak of." he said, his voice turning slowly into a whisper as he moved his hand closer to her face, the back of his fingers skimming her smooth cheekbone. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"My father in particular, you should be very afraid of. He will rip you limb from limb and love every second of it." he warned, cupping her cheek completely with one hand while the other shot down to close around her wrists. He pulled her back roughly with him as he stepped deeper into the forest. Before she could protest or fight, it became clear to her why he had reacted the way he did.

No more then three sets of footsteps were heard in the distance, no doubt coming from the castle to find the Golden Trios escaped member.

"I'm not checking the forest. You'd have to be daft to go in there at this hour. It's pitch black in there." they heard a voice mutter as the footsteps stopped. Draco kept his hand around her high cheekbone, the other moving to her stomach, pushing her back further until she was slammed into a tree. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from reacting to the shooting pain that was now radiating up her spine. She heard the footsteps grow louder as Draco's hand pressed harder against her flat stomach, her body icy under his hands from her bare clothing in the winter air.

Draco slid his hand up her stomach and laid it flat against the side of her neck as his eyes locked with hers, telling her silently not to move an inch. She had never been so close to her enemy before in the many years they studied in the same castle. And now that he was mere inches from her face, his breath hitting her lips as he breathed, she couldn't help but take in his features for the first and potentially last time.

His skin was incredible smooth and pale, making his ice blue eyes stand out that much more. His platinum hair looked softer then she remembered as a chunk fell over one of his eyes, his hood covering the rest.

"Do you think the Dark Lord may be underestimating the mudblood?" one of the voices said as the footsteps grew closer.

She watched as Draco's eyes narrowed in curiosity at their words, his eyes moving back to her, raking her up and down with his stare.

She knew they were right. People often underestimated her be it her size or her blood. And it was always her biggest advantage. She reached around Malfoys body, lifting both arms up as her palms faced the dark sky.

"What are you doing, Granger?" he hissed, moving both his hands to press against the tree at both sides of her hips, his face leaning in even closer to her as if to shield her body with his own from site.

"She's just a mudblood. From Gryffindor no less." another voice snarled as they grew closer to the younger escapees.

"Yes, but the stories. The things she's done." the other said, their figures coming into view now as she felt Draco's body stiffen defensively against her own, his breath touching her neck more intimately then she cared to admit.

"What are the talking about?" he breathed, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Things I am not proud of." she whispered, raising her palms higher as a white flash igniting a few feet from them for a split second before darkness settled back into the forest. Draco took note of three loud thuds from the space in front of them before pushing away from her and running towards the voices.

Silence covered the forbidden forest now as Hermione felt tears fill her dark brown eyes. A few fell silently down her cheeks as she slid to the ground in a crumpled heap, watching Draco rush towards the clearing ahead where three Death Eaters no doubt were bloody and lifeless in the dirt.

"Bloody hell." she heard him mutter before he ran back towards her. He stood a few feet away as he watched her cover her face with her hands, tears spilling down her face at a more rapid pace.

"How did you manage that, Granger? I've never seen anything like that and I have seen a lot of shit in my days. In my _home. _And I have never seen magic like that." he stepped closer to her, reaching down for her wrists and yanking her up, pushing her back against the tree again to steady her. His hands moved to her shoulders as he tried to catch her eyes to no avail.

"I'm a monster." she whispered, holding her hands in front of her face like she was afraid of her own touch. "That's the real reason He wants me. I'm a killer just like him and he wants my power." she explained, finally looking up at him with the saddest gaze Malfoy had ever seen. And as he met her dark eyes with his light ones, he felt something in him change at that moment. And time would only tell what that was.

**Please Review! 33**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Maybe You Should've Been In Slytherin All Along

"We can talk about your freaky wandless magic later." he brushed off, trying not to wind her up anymore in her upset state. He pushed between her shoulder blades, urging her forward as they ran through the dark trees until they reached a clearing. They stopped immediately as they both stepped out into the moonlit space, a large pond just a step in front of them.

Draco breathed a shaky sigh of relief that he caught himself before he ran straight into the dark waters.

"I have to get back to the Order." Hermione said, catching her breath as she dropped to her knees. She ripped her bag over her head, tearing though it on the ground. She could feel her enemies eyes on her every move but she didn't have the time to care or respond to his burning stare.

"And just how are you going to go about doing that? The castle is crawling with death eaters whose only goal is to get their hands on the little Gryffindor bookworm." he questioned, muttering a spell under his breath before raising his hands to the area around them.

"Why not just cast a self protection spell? No need to bring me into the safe circle, Malfoy. I'm sure you would love to see what they would do to me." she reached into her bag until she was elbow deep, pulling a small blue vile from the bottom and bringing it immediately to her lips.

"If I wanted to watch them break you I would have left you on that staircase for the torture party and stood back laughing." he snapped back at her, storming over to her and grabbing her forearms tight in his hands, pulling her up to stand with nothing gentle in his actions or his eyes.

"If you think for one damn second instead of making bloody assumptions, you would see my intentions clear as they can be." he said, biting the inside of his mouth to keep himself from screaming at the small witch in front of him.

"Why don't you just tell me?" she begged, her voice a soft whisper as she looked up into his eyes with questions.

"Because." he started, rolling his eyes and throwing her arms away from him as if her flesh was burning his fingertips. He stepped back from her. "You wouldn't believe a word of it and I would have exposed emotions like a damn Hufflepuff for no reason. Besides, I don't want you to start getting daft ideas that I care in that obnoxious head of yours. Now let's shove on." he said quickly, a smirk resuming its usual spot across his lips before he turned his back to her and started walking across the length of the clearing until he reached the opposite side lined with more dark trees and undoubtedly more enemies.

"Hey!" she called, slinging her bag over her head to fall across her body before she jogged across the way to meet him.

"I don't want to hear your blubbering right now. Let's just get back to this Order of yours and where ever it is they reside and we can get away from one another sooner rather then later. We don't have time for chit chat, Princess." he replied quickly, turning back away from her to step into the forest, his palm up in front of him as a defense.

"Malfoy." she called, following at his heels. He didn't falter in the slightest. Not only ignoring her but acting as though she didn't deserve the least of his attention.

"Malfoy." she called out again, louder this time as she stopped walking and watched his back as he took a few more steps. He halted when he didn't hear her mocking footsteps mirroring his but didn't turn around.

"We don't have time for this, mudblood. Let's haul ass. Now." he said, intimidation in his tone even though she couldn't see his face.

Of all the things he expected her to scream, yell, and curse him for, he never expected what she called out to him.

"Don't call me that." she whispered, her voice barely carrying over enough for him to hear. He looked over his shoulder to glance back at her.

"Never seemed to bother you before. The past 7 years you acted as though it didn't phase you." he countered. "Drove me mad." he muttered, still not turning around completely. She stood her ground a few feet from him firmly, looking at the side of his face as she grew more and more frustrated with each passing second.

"I didn't care about anything that came out of your mouth back then. That seems like a whole other life. Not much time has past but a lot has changed and the last 7 years don't matter now. This is a war and I can't be the strong one anymore that turns off her emotions so that nothing hurts her. So please don't call me that anymore, Malfoy." she explained, tears filling her eyes but never falling as the vulnerability in them causing her enemy to turn around completely.

He kept his lips pressed into a hard line as his eyes emptied of any empathy towards her words. But as she continued, he let it slip and she saw a flash of softness cross his features that she swore she must have imagined.

"Because I am a fighter but I am not the same girl you pushed around when we were fourteen. The things you say and do to me now..." she shook her head and looked across the clearing at him as the moonlight lit up the rippling water beside them both. "I feel that and it hurts. So have at it coming up with horrible names and words that get to me but please don't call me _that_." she said, her voice begging in a way he thought hed never hear from her.

"I'll have to come up with something else then." he replied coldly, looking her up and down as her red t shirt bunched up above her stomach and he could see how low her muggle jeans rode on her hips after their escape and vigorous running. "Now lets go, Princess. I don't know about you but I rather not be captured tonight." he urged, waving her over with annoyance as he pushed on into the forest, the dark haired witch jogging to catch up with him.

"How are you not freezing to death right now? You're in muggle attire and there's frost on the bloody trees. You're a right moron for walking around in the winter with barely anything on." he asked as the pair of them found their way out of the dark forest. Hermione led the way to the only place she knew they could travel from, Malfoy right at her heels.

She pulled her shirt down hard over her hips subconsciously and bowed her head as she walked briskly, letting her hair shield her face like a dark curtain. "I wasn't really thinking I would be gallivanting around in the snow when I dressed this morning. So excuse me if my clothes bother you." she shot back, rolling her eyes as she felt his stare burn had into her back.

"Calm down calm down." he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I was just making conversation. No need to be so damn defensive." They stopped in front of a small hut that made Hermione breath a sigh of relaxation.

"Really? You want to ask the giant oaf to save you? He's dumber then your boyfriend." Draco said as he followed her up the front steps to the entrance. She waved her hand over the knob before stepping back, letting the door swing open in response to the silent spell.

"He's not dumb and if you are referring to Ronald, he is hardly my boyfriend." She shot back at him. "And I am not going to involve Hagrid in this. We are simply going to use his floo to get back to the Order." she explained, checking the small kitchen before meeting Draco back in front of the brick fireplace.

"Correction, Granger." Draco said harshly, locking the door before advancing towards the brown eyed witch. "_You_ are going to the Order. _I _am going to go back to the manor and pretend that I had my damn filthy way with you before you ran off so that I am not killed in the center of my dining room for my blood to stain my mothers good silver." He cornered her against the wall right beside the fireplace, her back hitting a small bookcase sending a small vase of lilies shattering to the floor, pain flashing across her eyes when she was forced hard against her will.

"Why do you have to do that?" she exclaimed, her hands hard on his chest as he pressed up against her, his eyes locked on hers.

"Calm down, you don't look scared." he said, his hands pressed to the wall over her head as he leaned in close to her.

"Well, I am. Does that make you feel good, Malfoy? Because I am scared. _You _fucking scare me." she screamed, shoving against his chest to no avail.

"No need to be scared, Princess." Draco spat, pushing away from her, her back pressed harder against the bookcase for a moment as she winced. "If I wanted you, I would have already had you. But I don't. And why the hell would I? You're revolting and the thought of you makes me more turned off then I've ever been."

"That's strange." she whispered, a stream of tears escaping her dark brown eyes to stain a trail down her cheek as his words hit her immediately in the heart. "Because every time you are near me, like you were just now, you look like you want to kiss me." she said, her voice timid as if she expected him to smack her across the face for those few short words.

"More like slap you." he muttered. "You're delusional, mudblood." he said louder now, smirking as her face reacted painfully to the slur. "You wouldn't even know what that looks like on a man."

"So, that's your way of these things, is it?" she said, her eyes doing nothing to hide the reaction to his words. "You did a nice thing so you have to ruin it. You saved me so now you are resorting back to the part of you that was raised to hurt and pillage and destroy any shred of decency in you before anyone can see it. Well, it's too late." she said, blinking back the tears as they glazed over her dark brown eyes. She watched him collapse on to the couch casually as he lounged against it, his foot hanging off one end. "I already saw it in you."

Malfoy sneered in response as if her words were so far off base he couldn't even understand them. He glanced over at her just a few inches from him, her back still against the book case. Whether it was from the pain of being shoved against it or the lack of motivation to move, he didn't want to consider.

"You really shouldn't instigate the enemy, Granger." he threatened, standing up from the couch and invading her space with two long strides, his fingers digging into her waist while his other hand grabbed her throat, rewarding him a small gasp of struggling breath from his classmate.

"I told you I would let you go on your way back to your little group of do-gooders and I would go back to my home and tell them that I raped and destroyed the mudbloods innocence. Don't make me turn those lies into facts." he seethed, tightening the hold on her neck until she was clawing at his hand.

"Draco." she mumbled as she struggled for each small breath that made it to her lungs. The sound of his first name on her lips made him drop her immediately, her body crashing to the ground as she took several long, deep breaths while hunched over on her knees.

"Don't say my name ever again, mudblood." he warned, taking a step back to watch her grab her throat in pain. He let his eyes skim her back as she keeled over on the ground, her shirt riding up to expose her entire back while she inhaled deeply with shaky, uneven breaths.

"Do not forget that I'm one of the Death Eaters you are running from. Just because I helped you back at the castle for my own benefit doesn't mean we are friends. Let's stick with last names like we have all these years. Now, get a move on. Ladies first." he said, the same smug look on his face that she remembered all too well as he swung his arm towards the fireplace.

"What about you?" she asked, a small cough escaping her throat as she stood in front of the portal.

"You've got to be kidding me." he whispered to himself, pinching the spot between his eyes in frustration as he shut them tight for a moment. "Dont you get it, Granger!" he yelled, throwing his hands up with anger as fell back down on the couch, his back slamming hard against the cushions.

"You think I like being this way, Malfoy?" she replied, her own eyes narrowing with her growing annoyance. She stepped up to him, standing in front of the couch between his knees, looking down at him with chocolate irises that were dark with rage.

"You think I _want _to give a damn about what happens to you? Because I don't! I want to be like you; I want to not care about anyone and just do whatever I bloody feel like but I can't!" she exclaimed, staring down at him, his blue eyes catching hers as they shot back up at her words with anger.

"I still remember your body withering in pain on the floor of my own home, Princess." He spat, his fingers digging into his knees. "And if my aunt had asked me to join her in the torture, I would have gladly done so. And if you are captured today or in ten damn years and I am told to rape you or kill you or whatever it is they wish of me, I will do it. You'd be wise to remember that next time you start to feel anything less then hate towards me." he explained, disgust in his words. That didn't surprise her.

What surprised her, however, was that the disgust seemed to be with himself and not at all with her.

**Review please 333 Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope I still have some readers out there. Warning, graphic dark themes. **

Chapter Four: A Drop In The Ocean

"You wouldn't do that." she whispered, not sure if she believed her own words. If she was being honest, she didn't know what he was capable of. And she certainly didn't want to remember what had happened a few months ago in the Manor.

"Unfortunately for us both, you are wrong." he replied, sitting up straight on the couch, staring up at her. He watched her eyes water as his words sunk in and she understood his threat. His mouth opened slightly as if to speak when she took a small step away from him but the words never came. He reached out to grab her wrist before she would back away from him anymore.

"I'm not going back to the order. I'm going to my home in Diagon Ally. It's a hidden flat." she explained, looking over at her wrist that he still had a hold of. She didn't pull away.

"You shouldn't tell Death Eaters stuff like that." he said lazily, leaning back against the couch and dropping her arm. "Word could get around to the Dark Lord."

"Go ahead and tell him. I'll be long gone by the time he finds it." She said, firmly planted in the same spot in front of the sofa staring him down.

"Then I suggest you get a move on." he sneered, bringing his legs up and lounging his back against the arm of the couch.

"Will you be going back home, then? To the manor I'm so familiar with?" she said with a disgusted look on her face as she pull her hair over her right shoulder.

"That _is _my home. No matter how many filthy witches have been tortured there, my room is still right up those stairs." he commented harshly.

"Good to know I'm one of many mudbloods you've watched your aunt curse into unconsciousness." she spat, whipping around and storming over to the fireplace.

"So, first I can't say it but now you are fine calling yourself by that name?" he asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't care anymore." she whispered, her shoulders slumping forward, her hair hanging in soft curls around her face. "I use to hate when you would call me a mudblood at school because it made me realize that whether or not my blood mattered to me was irrelevant. Because it mattered to everyone else. And now, in this war, it's something that puts a target on my back even though it's something I have no control over. Is that something you understand, Malfoy?" she asked, her voice genuine in her question as tears framed her dark eyes.

He looked over at her, pushing his hair away from his face, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you get that all the witches and wizards with muggle parents had absolutely no say in the blood they were given? I was raised by two amazing, loving people and the fact that they weren't magical didn't matter to me in the least. But it matters to people like you. And I just can't understand why. But I am finally understanding one thing. Thanks to this war, one thing has finally become very clear to me." she continued softly, tears escaping her eyes and falling down her cheeks as she avoided his stare.

"And what would that be, Princess?" he asked with a sneer.

"It made me realize that no matter what kind of person I am or how much love and compassion I have in me, it's never going to be enough. No matter what kind of witch I am, I'll only ever just be a mudblood." she said the word just as clear and steady as the rest of them. "And I will die for it." Draco's head snapped up to stare her straight in the eyes.

"You will if you keep standing around like a blubbering idiot." he snapped, pushing himself up to sit forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees as he laced his fingers together rested his forehead against them in frustration.

"Thank you for helping me today. I don't know why you did it but you should know that before tomorrow ends, I will be dead. And it's not because of my powers or the threat I pose to Voldemort." she explained, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "It's because after 7 years at that school, _you_ have never once thought of me as anything but a mudblood. And if I can't make you, someone I've grown up beside from 13 years old, see that there is more to me then my blood, then what happens tonight doesn't matter. Because Death Eaters like you and your family don't see past blood. You don't see _me, _Malfoy." she stressed, walking over him to stand in front of his knees. She reached down and took his entwined hands in her own, running her thumb over his knuckles as he raised his head to look at her.

"I do see you." he whispered, emotion absent from his firm words.

She smiled sadly before dropping his fists. "No you don't." she denied, sniffing softly before running her fingers through her dark hair to fall down her back. "Because if you did, you wouldn't hurt me."

"I haven't. I saved your filthy ass from _being_ hurt. I never did a damn thing to you." he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist to keep her from turning away.

She sobbed harder at his words, shaking her head and looking down between his feet as she tried to hold herself together. "You calling me filthy and every single other horrible thing you've ever said is so much worse then what your aunt did to me on the stone cold floor of your living room." she replied, trying to pull her wrist away. "You are hurting me with your words for the same reason she hurt me with her wand. Because of my blood."

"Wrong." he said, his jaw clenched as his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. He yanked her wrist forward until she crashed down on his lap. He immediately felt her struggle as she beat her fists frantically against his chest but he didn't budge. He moved his knee between her legs hard so she was forced to separate them, straddling his lap. He wrapped one arms around her back, holding her hard against his chest and trapping her pounding fists between them. He ran his other hand up her side, closing his eyes when he felt the smooth skin where her shirt had ridden up over her hips. He moved up until his hand captured her chin, pulling her roughly towards his face, his breath hitting her lips with each exhale.

"I am not hurting you for the reason Bella and everyone else in your life has hurt you." he said, anger at her attack seeping into his tone. "I am hurting you because I give a damn about this innocence Voldemort seems to be after. " he seethed, pulling her face forward until her lips slammed against his with a bruising urgency.

"And I don't want him to get it." he said against her lips, moving his hand up to the back of her neck, his fingers sliding through her curls.

"Why did you help me get out of the castle?" she asked, resting her forehead against his as she put her hands on his chest to keep him from bringing her closer. She wanted answers and no matter how much his kiss through her off guard, she was going to find out what he wanted with her. Because he saved her so his own benefit; that was the only explanation she could come up with in her mind.

"I'm sure you're hoping that I have had some kind of self revelation and changed my ways but I will tell you right now that is not the case." he said, hardening his eyes as he smirked up at her, his fingers tightening around her hips. He watched her jaw clench in pain as her eyes shut for a moment, his hold no doubt bruising her olive skin.

"Then what could you possibly gain from helping me? Not to mention Luna and Ginny to." she asked, moving her face as far from his as she could, arching her back to put as much distance between them as possible with him still gripping her hard against his lap.

"Your boyfriends gave me quite a large sum of coin to get you three out safely. I knew it wouldn't be a difficult task so I took the offer. One can never have too much money, you know." he grinned, letting go of her hips just enough to slide her shirt up more, his hands running up her sides and over her flat stomach.

"It seems your job is done then." she said quickly, struggling against him. "They didn't pay you to touch and kiss me so stop it." she exclaimed, shoving his chest hard before standing up, stepping away from him with a flash of fear in her eyes.

"You know they will grab you when you get home, don't you?" he said, standing up and stepping towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning away, grabbing a handful of floo powder in her fist.

"Yes." she said simply, stepping into the fireplace.

"Then it seems I shall see you soon. Looks like we will both be ending up at my house by the end of the night."

"I'm sure you can't wait to see what they have in store for me. You got paid and get to watch the show. It seems you are having a damn good day." she spat sarcastically, glaring at him before throwing the powder at her feet.

"Hideaway" she bellowed, her body going up in green flames before she found herself back at her home.

"Hello there, darling. Took your sweet time getting here." a voice called from across the room. Hermione stepped cautiously out of the fireplace, her palm in front of her as she walked towards the shadowed man in the corner.

"I got a bit caught up. Who might you be?" she demanded, the man crossing the room out of the darkness to meet her in the center of the space.

"I'm crushed." the man said with a smirk, reaching out to brush her hair back behind her ear. She shivered at his touch and stepped back. "We went to school together for many years. I sat behind you in potions class once or twice."

"Blaise." she whispered as his face came into view. "That's right I remember now. Malfoys little pet." she said with a insulting grin.

"Funny you should mention him. See, I came to take you back to the manor and he told me just a few moments ago that he is to have you first before any of us get a taste." he drawled, stepping up to her until the back of her knees hit the couch. He pushed her down hard, her back bruising from the blow. Before she could think, he had snapped his wand in her direction. She didn't hear him speak but she felt her body go rigid, her muscles locking up and her wrists slamming to her sides against her will. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to pull her hand up in front of her but it was no use. And as she opened her eyes and stopped her struggle, she knew it was finally happening. After all the fighting and sacrifices she had made, she couldn't escape the inevitable. She was just one witch and there was a whole army after her. It was only a matter of time before one got through. And when she felt a heavy weight crawl over her paralyzed body before crushing her underneath it, she knew this would be the last day of normalcy. She stared up at Blaise, unable to move as he raked his fingers over her bare skin, ripping her dark shirt from her body with nothing close gentle in his touch. She willed her body to move as she closed her eyes tightly, the feel of his hands on her stomach burning her up inside. She wiggled her fingers but it wasn't enough. He gripped her neck, cutting off anything more then tiny gasps of air as he shoved his hand flat down the front of her jeans and into her panties.

Hermione felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she let them fall with no control. She tried to imagine herself anywhere else but right here under him but it was impossible. The facts were clear and reality was unavoidable. She felt him rip her jeans off, his hand still inside her underwear before he shoved two fingers hard into her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She lost her voice the moment he got on top of her in her own home and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a single word out.

"No need to pretend like you aren't loving this, mudblood." he spat, tearing the last piece of clothing off before removing his own robes. He slammed down against her again, entering her rough and painfully with no warning, her voice bubbling up in her throat at last.

She heard her floo igniting but the sound barely registered in her mind as she screamed louder then she ever had before.

"That's right, scream for me, baby." Blaise grinned, pumping into her several more times as he grabbed her neck again.

"I believe I was very clear about wanting her first. You didn't listen to me." a voice called from the fireplace. Hermione kept her eyes shut closed, her scream echoing the room before she shut her mouth in surprise at the new voice.

"Draco." Blaise exclaimed, jumping off of her and pulling his pants up immediately, throwing his robes back in place. "I was bringing her to you, mate." he countered, gesturing to the girl.

Draco stood casually against the fireplace as he waved his hand above his head, Hermiones clothes back on her body.

"You didn't listen to me." he repeated, his voice harder this time as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Sorry mate. I was only in her for a few minutes. Have a go then." Blaise urged, stepping away from the small witch in fear.

Hermione stayed spelled to the floor, her fingers the only movement she could make.

"Let her up." Draco demanded, pointing at her sternly with his index.

"Yea yea. I'm sorry man. There you go. No harm done." his housemate said fearfully, bowing his head towards Malfoy as he lifted the spell from the Gryffindors body. Hermione bolted up immediately from the floor, her eyes narrowing with rage.

"You sick, twisted, little boy." she spat, her palms held out in font of her body as she stormed towards him.

"Watch it, bitch. Just because he is here doesn't mean a damn thing. He will do much worse then I did, I can guarantee you that." Blaise replied, staring down at her as she walked straight up to him.

"That is unlikely." Draco said, leaning against the fireplace casually, looking down at his hands as he rubbed his knuckles absentmindedly.

"I hate you." Hermione seethes, slamming her palms into her attackers chest, his body flying back against the opposite wall with more force then any of them expected.

"So, the stories are true. The little mudblood has some fight in her. Be careful, sweetheart." he said with a disgusting grin. "That will only turn me on." Blaise got to his feet before drawing his wand.

"I wouldn't do that, mate." Draco said with no inflection, pushing off of the wall to walk into the living room.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you anyways." Hermione said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shot her arm out, a flash of static and lightening shooting from her open hand straight into Blaise's chest.

"Son of a bitch." Draco muttered, his head snapping up to watch the fight with full attention.

His body became charred and lifeless as a look of surprise swept over his face before he collapsed to the floor of her small living room.

Draco took a step towards Hermione who responded by taking a mirrored step away from him. He stopped when he saw her fear as she backed herself into her kitchen nook. Her back hit the counter before she slid down it, her hands in front of her curled up form as her body shook with sobs.

"Please don't, Malfoy. I can't- I wont-" she couldn't finish her words as her voice was lost in her sadness and frantic cries. She ran her hands up her legs to the bottom of her shirt, tugging it down as far as she could before crossing her arms over her chest on top of her knees.

She took a shaky breath, finding a few words to force out as he took another step towards her.

She shook her head, her eyes begging him to stop moving. "It hurt so much please." she cried. "Don't do it too. You're better then him."

"You don't have to reason with me, Granger." he sighed, walking over to her, crouching down inches from her spot on the floor as she forced herself harder against it, wishing there was more room to back away from him.

"I am not better then him. But if you didn't kill him, I bloody well would have so no need to feel guilty about it. It's just one kill, nothing to get upset about." he said, pulling her arms away from her chest, his eyes softening for a split second when he saw how badly she was shaking.

Hermione looked up at him with confusion at his implications. He rolled his eyes before clarifying.

"You feel bad about killing him." it was not a question.

"Of course I feel bad. How could I not?" she asked,her voice rising as her eyes narrowed with anger instead of sadness.

"Oh, I don't know. Because the bastard raped you, perhaps. I think that lets you off the hook for remorse." he said callously.

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed, pulling her hands over her eyes as if to block out the events that replayed before them.

"What? That he _raped _you?" Draco enunciated.

She dropped her hands and looked up at him with sad confusion. "Does that make you happy? Hearing yourself say it; does it feel good?" she glared, her chest tight from his tauntings.

"You don't get it, do you." he muttered mostly to himself. He took a deep breath before taking her hands in his and pulling her away from the wall to lean towards him. He held her their until she met his eyes before he spoke.

"It feel anything but good you _stupid_ witch." he said, fighting through his anger to keep his words steady and clear.

"It makes me fucking sick." he yelled, grabbing the back of her neck and yanking it forward until her mouth slammed against his. He felt her tears on his cheeks and it only fueled his movements, his lips kissing her harder with bruising urgency.

He knew she was afraid of him. "I know Blaise told you I wanted you first. Do you know why?" he asked, gripping the back of her neck, letting his fingers weave into her curls at the base of it.

She shook her head against his hold, tears falling in a steady stream down her tan cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Because if I had you, no one else would. You wouldn't be passed around like the countless other witches I've seen in my home being raped and tortured. I would be able to get to you first and stop it all from the beginning." he exclaimed, anger at his own emotions.

"It's unfortunate that your best friend wanted to rape me before taking me to you." she whispered, resting her forehead against his as his other arm snaked around her waist, pressing up her back underneath her thin tshirt.

"Are you afraid of me, Granger?" he asked, his eyes hard with lust.

"I should be." she laughed humorlessly, staring back at him under her dark lashes.

"Yes, you probably should." he replied, biting the inside of his mouth as his fingers dug into her shoulder blades, sliding up and down her smooth skin.

"Then it would seem I am a fool." she whispered, shoving his chest back before climbing on his lap, her jeans doing nothing to stop the cold chill of the floor from hitting her knees on either side of him. She pushed her hair back to fall over one shoulder before kissing him with much softer movements then he was use to. It didn't stop him, however, from wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her flush against his chest as his back hit the floor, her breasts pressed against him as the rest of her body molded to his.

"It would seem that way." he said against her lips, taking her bottom one between his teeth as he kissed her over and over again.

**Anyone still out there? Review review review :) It makes my day**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: You're Still The Enemy

"What is that?" Malfoy mumbled against her lips as a pool of red caught his eye over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, arching her back against his hand as she turned in his lap to see what he was fixated on. "Oh." she whispered, bowing her head when she saw.

"Whose blood is that?" he asked, lifting her up with him as he stood, setting her feet silently on the floor. He kept his arm snaked around her back as he walked over the the stained floor.

"That would be mine. First time and all." she said casually, trying to lighten the situation as much as she could to keep from breaking down at the site of her stolen innocence staining her own home.

His eyes snapped back to her, the icy blue shining brighter with anger as he narrowed them. "You told me you weren't a virgin." he seethed.

"Yea, well I bloody lied. What's done is done, let's drop it." she shot back, pushing herself out of his grasp and pulling her wand from her boot. A small wave and a muttered spell was all it took for the living room to be good as new. The site of her blood may be gone but it was forever imprinted in her mind.

Not to mention, Dracos.

"Why did you lie to me?" he demanded, grabbing her arms and slamming her against the small bookcase across the room. The sound heavy hardcovers falling to the floor was all it took to cover the sound of her gasp of surprise at his rage filled eyes.

"Malfoy, stop it." she insisted, struggling against him. She watched as his eyes blinked twice, growing darker each time. His jaw hardened before slamming his knee between her legs, hitting the bookcase hard enough to send a few more trinkets and parchment clattering to the floor.

"The more you fight me, Granger, the harder I will fight back." he seethed. "Now answer me. Why the hell did you lie to me?" he yelled, his voice echoing in her small home.

"How dare you, you arrogant prick!" she screamed back, slamming her fists hard against his chest. He didn't budge, his eyes never moving from hers even as he watched her fight back tears.

"Your best friend just fucked me," she enunciated. "On the very floor we are standing on, against my will, and you are going to yell at _me _about it?"

"Answer me." he said, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming at her. Her replay of the earlier scene only making him angrier.

"I lied because it was none of your damn business. You told me they wanted my innocence so I told you it was long gone. Excuse me for being tactful but you are still a death eater. I told you what you all were after didn't exist. Seems pretty clear why I lied!" she snapped, pushing his chest all the time, her strongest efforts hardly phasing him.

"It's only a matter of time before others get here. Best if you go on your marry way to the precious Order." he said with disgust, pushing her away from him, her back hitting the shelf behind her hard as her knees buckled as she fell to the ground. Malfoy glanced back over his shoulder at the heavy thud behind him.

"I can't believe I am doing this." she whispered, angry with herself as she reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me, you filthy little-"

"Shut up." she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks silently as she pulled herself up and grabbed his other wrist.

"What the fuck are you-"

"It would seem I am foolish for the second time today." she muttered, cutting his words off as the room disappeared around them, object by object. Color by color until they both slammed hard on their backs in a new, empty room.

Hermione let go of his wrists immediately, rolling over with a groan onto her stomach and pushing herself to stand.

"You better have a damn good reason for side by side apparating you foolish witch." he snapped, bushing off his robes as he got to his feet.

"I am foolish." she whispered to herself as she looked around the room urgently. "I just saved a bloody death eaters life."

His eyes snapped to hers, rage evident in the icy blue stare he held her with.

"Welcome to the Order." she whispered, shaking her head at her own stupidity, pulling her red tshirt down over her stomach.

**Review Review. Barely any word from you guys the past couple chapters and I am getting discouraged :( **


End file.
